


A Real Super

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Flash Fic, Gen, Masks, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Violet looked at the simple black mask in her hands.
Kudos: 4





	A Real Super

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Masks"

Violet looked at the simple black mask in her hands. It was silken on the front, and gently tacky on the back, and she knew without a doubt that it would fit her perfectly. It matched the black boots and gloves that lay before her, contrasting sharply with the bright red suit. She ran her hands over the suit, feeling the close woven texture with the pads of her fingers.

She was slightly amazed that this suit was actually hers. All of her life her powers had been something to hide, something to be ashamed of. And now, she had her very own supersuit. She had the thing she had always dreamed of having, and yet the thing she was the most scared to put on.

In all her life, Violet had never wanted people to notice her. She had always been thankful for her invisibility powers, as they were exactly what she wanted. But this suit was flashy, and visible, and so unlike her. Violet fingered the mask again. This mask was her chance to keep her anonymity even when wearing her flashy suit. This mask represented everything that her family and all the other supers had gone through all those years ago, before they went into hiding. It represented the years that her parents and the other supers had all spent concealing their true natures. And it represented the taboo that they were about to break.

She was about to put on a suit and a mask that represented everything she had been told to hide, simultaneously showing off her abilities and still hiding her identity. Putting on this mask would make her officially a super, rather than just a child with strange abilities.

Violet carefully lifted it up to her eyes. Peeping through the holes without yet putting it on, Violet saw the same wall she had been looking at the moment before. There was nothing different about it, and yet the view wasn't the same. Cautiously, Violet slid the mask fully onto her face. It molded to her curves perfectly, fitting like a second skin around her eyes and nose. It felt warm, like a woolen glove, and Violet felt that heat spreading through her entire body.

She was a real super now.


End file.
